


The sweet ending to a long journey

by Gaara_luver



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaara_luver/pseuds/Gaara_luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome finally decided to tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet ending to a long journey

After years of traveling with ups and downs, crazy enemies and fueling rivalries, Inuyasha was looking forward to starting a new chapter in his life. So here he was as nervous as he could be preparing for his wedding in the garden of the Western castle.

The venue came by Sesshomaru's request seeing as the two of them resolved their problems in wake of the battle against Naraku. Actually, Sesshomaru handled everything concerning the wedding. Safe to say that he didn't disappoint. With everyone and everything in place, all there was left were the nuptials from the bride and groom.

Inuyasha, why are you so nervous when you are the one who suggested the wedding between the two of you asked Sesshomaru. Oh shut up, I ain't nervous I'm just excited about finally going through with all if this. You know I've been serious about Kagome since forever but I just wasn't able to commit to her with Naraku lurking around waiting to snatch any form of happiness away from me. That is true little brother , however, you must learn to both look ahead whilst also keeping up your guard.

Marring this girl is upon your choice and one you have to live with. That being said I suggest you hurry, you wouldn't want to upset her by getting cold feet would you? The utter fear that shook Inuyasha was unspeakable. That is definitely something he would not want to do.  
**with the bride**

You guys I can't believe this is finally happening! I'm getting married to Inuyasha! Kagome was filled with joy and her friends couldn't be any happier for her.

Yes Kagome, and we are very excited and happy for you both and your union. Oh Sango thank you, thanks you guys also. Yes now let's get you down that aisle to your future husband shall we? Yes, yes, wouldn't want him to think I'm getting cold feet .

Back in the garden, everyone was being seated in their spots while the groom stood front and center waiting for his bride. As the musical demons started to play their harps, rin started walking down the aisle gently tossing flowers as the bride began her trek down the aisle to her groom. Once there, a monk lead the ceremony whereas the bride and groom wrote their own vows. Inuyasha went first. Kagome, ever since you walked into my life, I knew that we were meant for each other. I would pray every night to Kami that you would stand beside me through everything and you did. Although I didn't show how much I cared about you, know that I loved you deeply and I always will. I ask that you take this ring, my mark and stay with me forever and beyond. With that he put the ring on her finger and hoped she would do the same.

Next was Kagome. Inuyasha, my love. We have been through so much and there was tines when I thought we wouldn't make it through, but we did. We thrived and flourished more than anyone thought we would. You and I have been through Hell and back and I'm happy that it was you that I took that journey with. Throughout it all we maintained a strong bond of love and it is that love that I want to grow on. That being said, I, Higurashi Kagome accept your ring and mark. 

The monk took over at the end saying, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. Inuyasha did so with vigor and made sure everyone knew how much he loved his new mate.

Kagome, however was now as red as a ripe red apple after her now husband kissed her that way in front of everyone. With that the party ensued and there was nothing short of happiness in the air and surrounding everyone within the party.

The End


End file.
